Labyrinth 2
by wrappedingreen
Summary: Sarah and her friend Victoria are drug down to the underground and Sarah meets some friends and relatives she thought she lost


Jareth

"How dare that stupid girl defy me! She should be happy I even have feelings for her I could have killed her but no. HOW dare she!" I kicked goblins one after another they went flying every witch way, and the cause of my anger was her, Sarah.

"Jareth." I knew that voice all too well the king of the imortals the highest king my there is in the underground. He even tops my parents the high king and queen. " I think I know how to solve your problem. "

"And how might that be?" I asked turning to see him. He had pale skin and white hair that was to his elbows.

He also had peercing blue eyes.

"As you know my wife Adora gave birth to our lovely daughter, however Adora's mother, Class has stolen the child and taken the child to the mortal realm, find her and you will get your Sarah."

Was he really that stupid. A day in the Imortal's realm is a year in a mortals realm. It had already been 2 days here. Sarah would already be about 17.

As if reading my thoughts the king of imortals laughed, " when a royal falls in love with a mortal that mortal recives a mark of the fae, there for they do not age they turn half imortal." The king smiled." Also, I've checked on her she isn't in a relationship. "

I let out a relived sigh. "But how long has it been since your daughter has been missing?" I Asked.

"17 DAYS. So now if a mortal was to look at her she would look like a teenager. This should be an easy task, I've made it so when she goes missing no teacher will rember Sarah and all the mortals at her school and home believe she never existed still the whole area has been changed for instead of 2 years they feel it's only been 2days." The king laughed.

"How will I get Sarah I have no power over her." I Questioned.

" Jareth, you may have no power over this Sarah but I assure you I do."

"Dane you are quite the thinker." I praised.

He laughed.

"Is your daughter living in the area?" I asked

"That is what I need you to find out. " he said. " are you in?"

" yes."

FYI DANE IS THE KING OF IMORTALS!

Sarah

Victoria and I sat down in at a lunch table next to the window. It was snowing outside for it was winter.

"I can't believe it's already January. " Victoria said.

" I know, it feels like summer wasn't that long ago. " I said. Out side sat a white owl. I felt I knew this owl. White owls seemed to follow me ever since the labyrinth. ''Sarah are you okay?"

"What, yeah. I'm fine." I lied.

"So my grandmother told me something weird." Victoria said. "Aparently I am umm...fae." she wispered the last word. "Aparently there is this place called the underground. " she said.

The first word that came to mind was: Jareth

Should I tell her I asked myself.

"Victoria I am going to tell you something that I have never told anyone. " I told her about the labyrinth and Jareth.

"So it's real? " Victoria asked.

"Seems like it. " I said.

"This is so weird. "Victoria concluded.

"Yeah. "

The bell rang and we went to throw the rest of the food away.

" Off to science? " I asked.

"Off to science. " Victoria said then we walked to Mr. Shane's science class.

Jareth

I flew back to the underground. But I didn't go to my castle. Instead I flew to the king and queen of the imortals' castle. When I landed I turned back into a fae

And walked proudly into the castle.

" Ah, Jareth We were expecting you. Did you get any information about my daughter? " Dane asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Is she alright? " Adora asked.

"Yes she seems to be best friends with my Sarah." I informed them.

" yes well, Adora and myself have planned to fool the girls into going to a school dance when they arrive the gym will be completely empty and I will transport them back to the underground. And you will get your Sarah and we will get our daughter. " Dane explained.

"Marvouls." I agreed.

Victoria

when we got out of school Sarah and myself walked across the school lawn. A store across the street sold the newest phones called a iPhone.

I can't believe that we went from bulky phones to a iPhone in less than a decade. ( by the way she is not aware of the spell, that led them to modern day nor is anybody but king and queen of imortals and the goblin king -okay back to the story) A boy with pale hair almost white as white as mine strolled up to us.

"Come to the senior ball." He said he handed us a flyer and then walked away.

"Cool." Sarah said.

"Your going?" I asked. "You never want to go to school dances!" I was extatic.

"Yes it is a ball we're talking ball gowns , slow dancing a lot more than disco balls and rock music." Sarah said.

"When is it?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. At nine." Sarah said. Friday night. " I don't have a dress!" Sarah exclaimed. I had a white one Sarah would look awsome in. It had crystals on the top on the belly area and ending at the hip area it was floor length and was Cinderella style.

"I have a good idea, you can wear a white dress of mine."

"Really?" She asked

"Of course Sarah your my best friend!" I explained.

"Come on you must try it on." And with that we ran across the street to my house.

"My grandmother is not here, so we can take as long as we like." I said.

"Why does she not like me? " Sarah asked.

"Dunno." I lied she doesn't like Sarah because she has the mark of fae witch means she has been in contact with fae recently. Grandmother says it was not our mark, it was the mark of royalty.

Sarah

We tryed on many dresses but I chose the white one. Victoria went with a violet one that was floor length and was Cinderella style it had jewels speckled along the skirt and it had a back that had to be tyed not zip-up nor was mine. Mine reminded me of the bubble dream, but it was time to forget about the labyrinth. When I left Victoria 's house I went home and told my parents.

Karen and my father were thrilled.

"Sweet heart it is time you have any interest in things like this. " Karen said.

"When is my curfew? " I asked.

" 12 that seems fair. " my father said.

I agreed and then we ate supper and around 10 I went to my room and fell asleep it still looks the same from when I ran the labyrinth.

Jareth

Sarah fell into a dream less sleep and I flew back to the imortals king's castle I had been watching her from a tree outside her window, just to make sure that the plan goes on as planned. When I got there it was only a about six hours into the day. "Can't wait? " Dane asked when I stepped in the thrown room.

"No, speed up time we must not be waiting to long." I said.

"Why?"

"Do you want to take the chances of some thing

preventing them from going? " I asked.

"Very well, sit tight this will only take a few minutes. "


End file.
